Imaginary Friend
by Disney-LOVE
Summary: Came to me in a weird dream :P Its about Rapunzel growing up in the tower with her Imaginary friend and the adventures they have, Reviews are loved


My POV

1:38am. Urggh. I can't sleep again. I tried listening to my Ipod, maybe music would calm me down, But NOOOO. Urgh the world is so full of Drama. I hate it sometimes. Why is the life of a fourteen year old boy so hard? WHY can't the world be so simple? It would be so much better…

Okay I'm semi sleepy now. Just semi. Wait what was that? It sounded like music? Was my iPod still on? I search around me in the dark for it. My hand closes over it and I switch the screen on. The light from the iPod blares into my face and I squint to see it. No music is playing. Then what's that sound! It sounded like soft music. I couldn't make out the words. I have to find the source of this. I climb down from my ladder bed and listen. I pass my mirror and stare. I have slept deprived eyes and my blonde hair is crazy pointing out in every direction. I definitely have bed hair. The music sounds has if it's coming from my wardrobe.

Ahhh that would of course explain it. I chuckle to myself. My wardrobe is so full of broken junk and rubbish that anything in there could make a noise. What was it? My old Walkman? My alarm clock that I stuffed in there when it kept going off every five minutes? I open the door to my wardrobe and an avalanche of junk falls out. I sift through in trying to find the source on the noise. "Ouch!" I yank my hand back. I must have cut my finger on something sharp. I stop and listen to see if my mother and sister woke up at the sound of my cry. There was no noise. The singing stopped as well. I started to climb back up the ladder when it started again. I was getting frustrated. I marched over to my wardrobe and flung it open. I swept the last of the debris off the bottom of it, stepped in and closed the door.

Great. Now I felt stupid. Why did I just climb into my wardrobe to just stand there? The music was a clear as ever. I could just make out some of the lyrics. Something about a glowing flower? Weird. I opened the door to get out when I realized the door was stuck. WHY, why does this happen to me? I got woken up my music I'm imagining and now I'm stuck in my wardrobe. I placed one hand on the back of the wardrobe and used my shoulder to push the door open.

After a few shoves the door opened but as I went to lean on the back of the wardrobe, trying to listen to the music some more, I fell backwards! A cry escaped my lips but was cut off as I hit the ground and all the air left my lungs. I gasped and tried to regain some oxygen. I sat up and coughed as dust invaded my mouth.

I turned around. It was small room, just tall enough for my head to scrape the top. Right in front of me was a hole, kind of like a well, in the ground about a meter in diameter, decorated with bright flowers and yellow gemstones. I got to my feet and approached it carefully.

When I reached the hole I tried to make out what was in it but it was too dark. I rushed back to my room and got a glow stick from my draw. I was starting a collection. I snapped it and it and green glowing stuff spread through it. I walked back to the hole and dropped it in. It fell about a meter then disappeared. I stared. "If it fell about a meter that must be where the bottom of it is" I thought. I looked one more time, and then sat on the edge with my legs dangling over it. I lowered myself in carefully bit-by-bit. After a while I thought I should have touched the bottom by now. What's going on? When my legs where in and I was using my arms to hold myself up I decided to stop. As I was pushing myself out my cut finger scaped against the ground "Agh!" I cried and lost my grip and fell backwards into the hole hitting my head on the wall of the hole behind me.

As I was falling, the world spun out of control and odd bright colours flared. It was like some wild roller coaster and if the situation hadn't been so serious I would have probably enjoyed the ride. After what was probably 10 seconds but felt like a year, I appeared upright in what looked like a replica of the hole I just found. But this time I was standing and not just going down. I looked down and saw my green glow stick. Huh.

I was slightly disappointed. I mean this was most likely a crazy dream and it was exciting at first but all the hole does is spin you around and make you reappear. I was about to pull myself out when I noticed that there was a candle in a holder in the corner casting a flickering light over my face. Huh. That wasn't there before. Also music was louder than ever and I could clearly hear the words. "Flower gleam and glow, make your powers shine". I climbed out and approached the back door of the wardrobe which seems to be open. I walked into the main part of the wardrobe and stare. This definitely wasn't my wardrobe. It looked the same but I certainly didn't have dresses in my wardrobe. What was going on? I crept up to the wardrobe doors and listened.

The music was in fact singing, and it was a lovely voice, obviously female. This mystery person had stopped and was now humming happily. I started to push open the wardrobe doors a tiny bit to see where I was but as I raised my hand I stared. It looked cartoonish? Kind of like an animated film. What?

I started to head back to the hole but stopped as curiosity got the better of me. I stepped up to the wardrobe doors and opened them a crack. It was a small room with a staircase leading to a second separate room. A small kitchen was in the corner and the room was filled with assorted pieces of furniture. A table, some comfy couch seats and full length mirror, a dress makers manikin and all the usuals of a small house. But lacking stuff that I would find normal in my house. Where was the computer? The TV? The dishwasher? It looked like a house belonging to someone in the olden days. But everything was too bright and too perfect I realised. It kind of looked like something out of a fairy-tale movie. In the roof there where wooden beams that looked like fun to climb and several windows that let in sunlight. The walls where taller than usual and made this strange house feel safe. Speaking of walls, they were covered, ceiling to floor in paintings. There where paintings ON the ceiling! Very good painting I might add.

And there on the other side of the room was a porch that had several flowers and was bathed in sunlight. Leaning on the porch staring out side was a girl. She looked my age, but was short and thin. Not thin like anorexic, like the Barbie replica girls at my school, but normal thin. Then I noticed her hair. It was blonde like mine but lighter and longer. Like way longer. Like impossibly long. It had to be at least 25 feet long!

As I was gaping at her hair like a fish out of water a lost my balance and fell forwards with a crash. She turned around and screamed. I got to my feet and was about to put my hands up in defence and explain when I noticed she had gone. Confused I looked around. The last thing I saw was a heavy frying pan swinging at my head before I was knocked out with a thud.

Rapunzel's POV

1:38 pm. URGH! Sigh. What was I to do? I had cleaned, read, baked, played with Pascal, danced, played a guitar that I got for my 8th birthday from Mother, taken a nap, baked things, painted, brushed my hair (and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed..) and climbed up on the wooden beams. The last one was fun but I had given myself a nasty cut and now I was sucking on my finger while Pascal looked at me sympathetically. I was 14 now and I had been stuck in this tower since as long as I could remember. I know Mother wants what's best and the outside world is a dangerous and evil place but this tower is so boring! There only a few thousand times you can do everything before you get bored of it. I decided it was time to sing my special song mother taught me. It makes my magical hair glow. See I may have forgotten to mention my hair is about 25 feet. And still growing. Sure it's tough to brush and my morning hair is a complete nightmare but it has its uses. I mean I can climb with it, can make ropes, its warm and makes me feel safe. I can even paint with. Mother wasn't too keen on that. But the best thing about it is that it can heal wounds when I sing a special song.

I wrap my hair around my finger and sing the familiar words. "Flower gleam and glow, make your powers shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine." I start the melody and it's such a wonderful feeling as my wound is healed but it also clears my head and makes me more relaxed and happy so I keep singing even though my finger has healed.

I'm halfway through the song for a third time when I hear something. It came from my wardrobe. It sounded like someone in pain. I listen carefully but after a while all is quiet again so I continue singing.

I walk over and start dancing around with the broom I use for sweeping. Pascal scampers up it and sits on my shoulder swaying to the sound of my singing. I am twirling past my wardrobe when a crash echoes through followed by cry then a thump. I stop and stare nervously. After a silence has descended I decide to see what made the crash. I keep singing my song because it makes me feel brave. Pascals sits behind my hair on my shoulder taking occasional peeks. I open the door and sweep my dresses to the side. I examine the back wall. I can't find anything that would make a crash when I notice a crack in the bottom right corner. Getting down on my hands and knees and peek through the crack. There some flickering light but I can't see it. I tentatively knock on the wall and it opens slowly.

Inside there is a hole decorated with sunflowers and yellow gems that glow slightly. It's still pretty dark so I run back to my room and get my candle on my bedside table. I light the candle and rush back to the wardrobe my hair trailing behind me like a bright yellow snake.

I step into the wardrobe and approach the back of it. I lift the candle higher and give a small shriek, for a green glowing stick just appeared at the bottom of the hole. I put the candle down quickly and rush out of there shutting the wardrobe behind me. I realise that all the relief I felt when I sung my song has stopped and I'm feeling very scared. I start to sing in the earnest trying to revive that feeling of comfort. Pascal runs down my arm and rubs his head against my hand reassuringly. After a few happy verses when I feel much better I settle for humming happily instead since it still gives me a sense of relief. I decide to go to my porch because the flowers and sunlight look so relaxing. I am leaning against the porch with Pascal running happily around my flowers when a crash sounded behind me. I turn around.

A man! No a boy? A Boy! In my tower! In MY wardrobe! Before he can get to his feet I scamper around the side of the tower with Pascal hanging on to my hair, and snatch up my frying pan. He's gotten to his feet and is looking around confusedly when he turns around and spots me. Well he spots the frying pan swinging at his head. Then with a thump he's out cold sprawled on the floor.

Wow. WOW. I AM BRILLIANT! I giggle out loud. I just took him down. Doesn't even know what hit him, well I think he saw the frying pan before he got knocked out by my more than capable hands.

He stirs slightly and I jump a mile. What should I do? Throw him out the tower? I'm not strong enough to heave him to the window and lift him out… Stuff him in the wardrobe? No, that's where he came from… Tie him up and question him? Yes, that seems the best option.

I look around for some rope. Urgh, I have no rope. I'm looking around the room when Pascal stares at me. "What?" I ask him. He just stares pointedly at my face. Then he shifts his gaze to my long hair trailing behind me, then to the boy. OHHHHHH.

I get it now and I smile sheepishly at him. I gather my long hair and wrap it around his arms and waist securing them to his side then his feet together. When it seems stable I walk the short distance and retrieve the watering can for my flowers and tip the water over his face.

He gasps then splutters as he swallows water. The as he coughs and splutters I give my hair a quick tug and he stares at me. "Who are you? And why am I tied up in…" he looks at my hair binding him and then his gaze follows the trail back to my head. "Hair?"


End file.
